


特殊服务热线请拨666

by jojo_joe



Series: Bang Bang Bong [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: BANG BANG BONG反转版本的LOCKDOWN.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Bang Bang Bong [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479278
Kudos: 6





	特殊服务热线请拨666

特殊服务热线请拨666

“喂。”克鲁利对着话筒说。这不是个问句，他知道这种前不着村后不着店的时间打来电话的是谁，他开口只是出于礼貌。

“早上好。”那个声音在凌晨四点二十三分雀跃地说，东方正泛起冷冰冰的鱼肚白。“需要特殊服务吗，先生？”

克鲁利把电话挂了。

卧室里的静谧甚至没能维持到第八秒钟，看在上帝的份上——

克鲁利那台精致漂亮得可以直接拉去展览馆的老古董座机（它丝毫没有受到岁月的侵蚀，当前状态不能用“保养得当”来形容，只能说与1923年圣诞节摆在橱窗时一模一样）自己叽哇乱叫地响了起来。

“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔在那头嗷嗷叫，“你不能这么对我！”

“我在睡觉。”克鲁利说。

“你醒了。”

“被你吵醒了。”

“我——”

“你再说一句废话，”克鲁利说，“我就拔电话线了。”

电话机装模作样地咳嗽了两声，听起来反倒有点委屈。“我们四个月没见了，两百年来的第一次。”

“这倒没错。”天使在被子里深呼吸，黑绵羊在电话那头听得一清二楚，“我获得了久违的清净。”

亚茨马上就明白了。“你睡了整整四个月，所以现在起床气达到了峰值。”

“是正准备。我刚定好闹钟。”

电话那头传来窸窣的声响，克鲁利可以毫无困难地想象出亚茨的表情。这个家伙一定是咕噜咕噜地转了转眼睛——但那副神态放在他的脸上可一点显不出狡黠——然后装模作样地叹气。

果然传来一声叹气。“街上空落落的，大家都很低落。你难道不想去行点奇迹吗？”

“那恐怕违背了社交禁令，我是个恪守规则的天使。”克鲁利终于将听筒拎了起来，夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，往自己身上扣大帽子时一点不打磕巴，“哪怕我们不会传染病毒，更不会感染，出门溜达总归是个坏榜样。你呢？你是恶魔，这点禁令难不倒你。”

“我也一直没出去。情况已经够糟了，但是——”

“但是身为恶魔还是可以钻空子的。”

“话是没错啦。”亚茨说，嘴唇紧贴话筒的说话方式让他的声音听起来黏黏的，“音像店按照规定关门了。我用一整个月的时间把没拆开的库存都看了一遍——第一次可以不受打扰地看碟片！然后开了个 **特殊服务** 的小业务。”

“哦，”睡是睡不成了，克鲁利撑起身子，开始着手于给手边的绿植浇水。那盆小东西在不算温暖的五月初哆嗦着，甚至在考虑要不要硬憋出一朵花来。“应召上门？我知道你在十字路口玩过什么把戏。”

“不不不，当然不。”卷毛恶魔的语调愈发暧昧，“你知道的， **只是** 打电话的那种。”

“每次在凌晨四点给别人打电话？”克鲁利快速扫了一眼时间。已经四点半了，房屋与天空的分界线正变得更加清晰、明亮，也让他的最后一丝睡意缥缈得如同天边的启明星。“你那个片区的自杀率一定涨势喜人。”

“正相反。”亚茨闲不住地抠话筒，他的黑指甲油总是坑坑洼洼，有一大半的情况就是给这么抠没的，“已经有相当多的人类打算自力更生地从地球上‘嘭’一声消失，根本不需要地狱额外做什么。”

“听说了，天使电台前阵子也吵个没完，米迦勒因为这事还下来了一趟。”克鲁利说，“带着一封看起来就没几句好词的委托书。”

“你有告诉她现在社交距离很必要吗？”

“我把食人花放在客厅中央了，她看了一眼掉头就走。”克鲁利又想浇绿植来打发时间，而可怜的盆栽已经在考虑转行去当水生植物，“别说我了。你呢，你干了什么？”

“哦，简单的很。我履行了恶魔的职责，我诱惑打来电话的人——看向另一个方向。”亚茨来了劲，“上周打错电话来我这儿的叫鲍勃，好像是哪儿的售货员，刚因为病毒丢了工作；前两天有个叫萨拉还是苏珊娜的姑娘？大学生，不是本地人，住在小阁楼里想家想得直哭，她倒是和我昨晚刚聊过的男孩有点像，他——”

“说重点。”克鲁利被他念得开始困了。

“每个和我通过话的人都决定不自杀了。”

天使顿了一下。“为什么？”

“因为我告诉他们，自杀可没法上天堂，下地狱是唯一的选择。我知道我知道啦，现在大多数的人类都不信这个了，”恶魔顺着音像店走了个对角，丝毫不顾身后的电话线已经缠得蛛网一般（为什么电话线可以拉这么长？谁知道，他可是亚茨拉菲尔）。亚茨推开窗户，对着夜风耙了耙头发，“地狱算不上可怕，就像天堂本身也不错，和地球一样只是个住处。住处没什么好赖之分，但是地狱里才有我这种恶魔，有这种和他永远永远永远纠缠下去的家伙，到时候后悔可就不是挂电话那么简单了。”

“你确定你没有含沙射影吗？”

对于并非永恒的人类来说，时间有一个起点，也有一个终点，生命不是叶落归根再萌新芽，也不是行星公转后还有一圈，更像是二维空间上点对点奔跑的蚂蚁。万事有定律，万物有定值，灯油燃尽，人死灯灭。但对于亚茨与克鲁利，两个世界成立初期就站在伊甸园墙头看流星雨的家伙，“永远永远永远纠缠下去”听起来反倒像是个触手可及的将来。

“我认真的。”亚茨笑得有点憨，“我诱惑他们等事情结束了，一定要尝尝街角流动推车的填酱甜甜圈，50分就能买到的宝贝，记得多撒肉桂粉。”

“记得了。”克鲁利说。

公寓楼下的树木沙沙响着，杂货店的运货货车总会在这个点驶过转角，车灯在对面的墙上划出一道黄橙色弧线，但是今天没有。之前的四个月也没有。

不得不说，哪怕克鲁利不是那么喜欢动弹的类型，最近的日子也的确有些无聊了。

“挂了电话后你打算干什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利把目光收回来，看了看被褥堆成的窝。“睡觉，当然了。”

“快出太阳了。”黑羊没头没脑地支棱一句，“所有打来电话的人，都会在看见日出的那一刻痛哭流涕。”

“为什么？”克鲁利是真的不明白。他是个天使，曾经参与了太阳系大部分行星的设计制造工序，站在墙头看流星雨时也不过是例行质量验收。

但亚茨拉菲尔每次都能看得眼泪汪汪，水鸭色的圆眼睛里全是碎了的星光，“你相信永恒吗？”

克鲁利会给他一个“你又在讲什么屁话”的表情，“你是不是窝在店里看了什么吊诡音像制品？”他有次忍无可忍地问，“除非有谁突然端来一盆圣水，否则地球上 **最永恒** 的东西现在就站在我眼前淌眼泪。”

亚茨拉菲尔却因为这句话响亮地抽了鼻子。他甚至掏出一只不知道塞在哪里的手绢，眼线掺和着晕花了小半张脸。

“因为太阳升起来了。”恶魔说出这句话的语气就像是说出了什么宇宙公理、亘古定论，他高深莫测地——或者单纯是吹冷风吹嗨了——总之是相当深沉地下了定论，“他们中的相当一部分，当时要么站在屋顶上，要么坐在浴缸里，基本都没打算看见第二天的太阳。”

存在的理由，存在存在的理由，万物的存在，会带来一种疯狂，比灵魂之间的距离、星星之间的空间，更加广阔……不，不，不要真理！让我活着什么都不懂，死了也懵懂不清！*

“你知道吗？”克鲁利打断他。

“嗯？”亚茨在城市的另一端玩电话线，弄得话筒里咔哒咔哒响个不停。

“他们拨通电话时，你说的肯定不是‘你会下地狱’。”

拨弄电话的声音突然就停了。

“克鲁利，”黑羊气急败坏地咩咩叫，“我就想成功撒次谎！”

城市的轮廓开始勾出一条歪歪扭扭的金红色，五点三十七分。

“日出了。”克鲁利说，“不敢相信我被你拉着聊了一个小时。”

听筒里突然只剩下滋滋啦啦的噪音，不再是指甲抠、手指敲和嘴巴蹭出的黏糊声响，陡然炸起的电流音差点让天使摔了电话。“喂？”克鲁利又尝试了一次。他特意检查了，茶几后面的电话线没有像他威胁的那样被拽断，也没有占线，没有忙音，它只是毫无规律地叽哇个不停。

“嗨。”电话之外突然有个声音说。如果不是他的绿植突然成了精决定开口唠两句，那就一定是——

亚茨拉菲尔在电话边蜷成一团，歪七扭八地占据一张枕头和半个床头柜，他的奶白色卷发乱得像头羊，身上穿着惯常窝在店里的装束，只是更加出格了：毛绒绒的睡袍，蓬蓬松松的领结，还有那双——如果恶魔有奶奶的话——奶奶的花袜子，上面的波卡点花纹和恶俗配色相得益彰，惊世骇俗得让人看一眼就再也挪不开眼。

“你的袜子怎么回事，是误穿了圣诞节的装饰袜子还是被打散成离子再拼起来时搞错了颜色？”克鲁利试图不动声色地问他，“它的颜色比电话线的离子通道本身还恐怖。”

“是吗。”亚茨笑嘻嘻地低头看了一眼，目前没有挪窝的迹象，“我觉得挺不错的。”

他俩说话的时候，浓烈的橙色光芒正在城市边缘膨胀着。它一寸一寸地鼓起来，像是吹足气的气球，靠近边缘的部分就愈发透明。日光蚕食清白惨淡的夜空，一团团的云于是被揪扯得一半发紫、另一半红得透明；城市的外立面也一半刺目地亮起来，另一侧转角的平面依旧暗淡着。

克鲁利因为强光眯起眼，对面公寓的阳台站了一个人，看不清面容的脸面对着太阳，喷射的金光中轮廓反而变得含混，灼灼烈烈地快要融为一体。

太阳每天升起，月亮从圆到缺，二维线上的蚂蚁一旦出发就没法回头，在哪里，在何时，想做什么，一阵邪风就能把蚂蚁吹到九霄云外，吹去另一个纬度，吹进另一个世界。

向上去天堂，往下进地狱，但是呆在地球上挺不赖的，真的不赖，因为生活好就好在你不知道第二天会发生什么幺蛾子。克鲁利能猜到亚茨会对电话那头说什么。雨天后的天突然放了晴，外星人突然决定往大峡谷里丢陨石，冰箱里的披萨饼恰巧还没过保质期，独角兽凭空出现在东非大草原，生活就是这么出其不意。再不济，哪怕昨天很糟，今天糟透了，但明天的地球可能就直接爆炸了，一了百了，炸得比眼前的大太阳还要亮。

所以你看，活着真的挺不赖，毕竟不是谁都有机会看到世界末日的，但得活到下一天才有可能当观众。

“这里的视野比你的小店好，”克鲁利看了一会儿，但显然不算感兴趣，他更喜欢创造星星而非观赏。他把头转向亚茨，“你就是为这个过来的？”

“当然不是。”亚茨耸耸肩，他终于从茶几上爬了下来，慢吞吞地拢住天使就像张花里胡哨的大毯子，“来陪你睡觉。”

“就只睡觉？”

“睡四个月。从五月到九月，”亚茨哼哼着不成调的歌，“然后在九月底叫醒我。”

**FIN.**

***** 出自佩索阿的诗“冥府之神”


End file.
